


Disappointment

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Monsta X Drabbles [6]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Suspected Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Today was Shownu's birthday but surprisingly you were keeping your distance, which concerned him. Even worse when he saw you sneaking into Minhyuks room.





	Disappointment

Shownu couldn’t believe it. He woke up on his birthday, alone. All his members out doing work or other things. 

Rubbing his eyes he picked up his phone and opened it to see a voicemail from his family, a text from Kihyun, and a text from you. 

He listened to his family's voicemail first. Hearing them all sing happy birthday into the phone made him smile, he really did miss his family dearly, but he knew they were proud of him for following his dreams. 

Next, he opened up Kihyun's text. He read it quickly:

_**Kihyun:** We didn’t want to wake you since it's your birthday, we are rehearsing today, don’t worry to come. Take some time and rest hyung. Happy Birthday. We will be back later tonight. _

Shownu quickly replied with a simple ‘okay’ before continuing on to your text. 

_**My Love:** Happy Birthday._

He furrowed his brow. As happy as he was that you told him happy birthday he couldn’t help but feel like it was a little rushed and forced. Usually, you always used emoticons and last year you texted him non-stop till he responded. It was odd, but it was something that over the last couple weeks he had been accustomed to. 

Lately, you hadn’t been responding to his text messages and phone calls. Granted promotions had just ended so seeing you had been hard to do, but the second he had free time he asked if he could come see you to which you simply said no and that you were busy. 

Not thinking much of it, he continued to try, but over time he gave up. Your texts became less frequent and he was starting to lose hope. He wonders what he did to have you acting this way towards him, but he couldn't think of anything that he could have done to hurt you or offend you. 

Getting up he walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water when suddenly he heard the door open followed by laughing. 

He walked out into the living room to see Minhyuk and you setting down a few bags and chatting. 

“Y/n?” he mumbled quietly? Taking a sip of water as Minhyuk and you both turned, faces dropping into a worried frown.

“Shownu what are you doing here!” Minhyuk glances over at you before looking back at Shownu, panic crossing his face.  
Ignoring Minhyuk, Shownu continued to look at you. A look of hurt plastered over his face as he waited for you to respond.

“Shownu? Aren't you supposed to be at practice with Kihyun and Wonho today?” you said hesitantly. 

Shownu sighed, “Yeah, but Kihyun let me sleep in. Something about it being my birthday and I should relax, suddenly though I feel like I need to go….” He shot Minhyuk a glance as he set down his glass and walked back toward his room. Slamming it shut.

You and Minhyuk exchanged worried glances. “Shit,” you mumbled as you looked at his door.

“Should you go talk to him?” Minhyuk said softly as he picked up both of your bags and walked towards his own room.

“He would find out immediately, why do you think I have been trying to avoid him for weeks now….,” you said as you bit your cheek.

Minhyuk sighed and nodded, “come on, let's finish this up so we can get out of here,” he said with a smile as you followed him into his room.

Shownu quickly changed, expecting you to come in soon afterward. Only to walk out and hear you talking in Minhyuks room. It took everything he had not to burst into the room, maybe they were both talking he questioned as he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. Avoiding the thought stirring deep inside, that maybe, just maybe you and Minhyuk were hooking up...and that you were cheating.

He rubbed his eyes and headed for the door when he hears it crack open, your face popping out and looking directly at his before your eyes went wide and you closed the door again. 

That was it, he couldn’t take it anymore. He stormed out slamming the door shut and walking out.

* * *

Arriving at the studio he angrily swung the door, making Kihyun and Wonho jump. 

“Hyung I said you didn’t need to-,” Kihyun started to say before Shownu cut him off, slamming his bag against the hard floor as he walked over to the two of them. 

“Doesn’t matter I am here we need to get to work,” he mumbled, not looking them in the eyes which caused the two younger members to look at each other worried. 

“Is something bothering you?” Wonho whispered, causing Shownu to snap his head to face him.

“I said it doesn't matter what part of that do you not get!” Shownu said raising his voice slightly.

Kihyun saw Wonho’s brow furrow as he started to say something but Kihyun cut him off. “Enough, both of you. Shownu something is bothering you, we aren’t stupid. What's going on?”

Wonho crossed his arms and looked away, anger clearly still visible on his face.

Shownu sighed and looked at his feet ashamed, “I, I think y/n may be cheating on me….”

Wonho’s head snapped to look over at Kihyun before they both looked at Shownu.

“What do you mean Hyung, y/n would never do that. She cares about you way too much,” Kihyun said as he placed his hand on Shownu's shoulder. 

“I, am not sure if she really does. She hasn’t been talking to me as much lately and she, she showed up at the dorm...with...with Minhyuk.” Shownu balled his fists and looked up at his two younger members both of their faces clearly hiding something. 

Kihyun cleared his throat, “I don’t think she would ever do that to you Shownu, she must just be busy-”

“With Minhyuk though?” Shownu said glaring at Kihyun and then over at Wonho who glanced away and bit his lip. “You are both hiding something from, what is going on…”

Kihyun sighed, “I am sorry Shownu, as much as we want to tell you, we can’t. You need to talk to Y/n about this.”

Shownu huffed. “Whatever,” he said as he went over and started the music. The rest of the practice filled with an awkward silence.

* * *

After Practice Wonho and Kihyun said that they should all head home together, but Shownu refused. He wanted to stay so he could dance to get out his pent-up feelings before returning home. Kihyun and Wonho exchanged worried glances as they left the studio.

Hours passed, and Shownu continued to dance. Not checking his phone for the text messages that you had left him.

_**My Love:** Shownu, is everything ok?_  
_**My Love:** Can you come to the dorm I need to talk to you? _  
_**My Love:** Wonho and Kihyun just said you were upset with me, come to the dorm and I will talk to you about it._

* * *

Finally, he stopped dancing, going over to his phone, realizing it was really late only to see your texts, he didn't even respond, clearing the notifications as he picked up his bag and exited the studio.

He wanted to go back to the dorm, but he didn’t want to see you. So instead he walked to a local cafe and sat down in the corner, sipping on his smoothie as he looked at your messages, how could he respond to you without sounding sharp or angry.

Suddenly he felt someone approach his table. Looking up he saw Minhyuk sheepishly looking back at him. 

Shownu sighed, “How did you find me?”

Minhyuk chuckled and sat across from him. “You are too predictable Hyung. You always come here when you are upset,” he said as he smiled widely before his smile dropped into a slight frown. “Kihyun told me what you said about me and Y/n and I just wanted to tell you that's not what is happening, Y/n would never cheat on you. She is such a sweet girl.”

Shownu sighed and rubbed his temples. “Well, why was she with you today then, answer me that and I will believe you because right now I am having a hard time believing you.”

Minhyuk fidgeted in his seat. “I can’t really answer that Hyung, but I can show you if you would like….” 

Shownu furrowed his brow, “What do you mean?”

Minhyuk sighed and held out a bag. “Just go and change into these and then I will give you the answer to your question, okay. ”

Looking into the bag, there was a pair of jeans and a simple black shirt. Sighing Shownu excused himself as he quickly went to the restroom to change. After changing he walked out to See Minhyuk standing there, phone to his ear. “Yes he is with me, don’t worry I didn't tell him, Y/n calm down he is fine he doesn’t know.”

“I don’t know what?” Shownu said, his brow furrowed as he glared at Minhyuk.

Minhyuk smiled widely as he quickly turned away. “Talk about this later ok, bye.” He turned to face you. “Shall we head out!”

Shownu signed, humoring Minhyuk he followed as they left the cafe and got into Minhyuks car, driving back to the dorm.

* * *

After they arrived they both walked to their dorm and Minhyuk unlocked the door, stepping into the darkness of the dorm, Shownu following hesitantly. 

Suddenly the lights switched on and people began screaming, “SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” 

A dead expression stayed on Shownu’s face for a second as he took in everything before he blushed and smiled and looked over at Minhyuk who just nodded. He looked back as he saw all of his members, and his family approaching him, but the one person he wanted to see was not there. 

After making the rounds and thanking everyone for coming he looked around again for you, still nothing. 

Minhuyk came over to Shownu and whispered quietly in his ear, “She is in the kitchen, Wonho let it slip that you thought she was cheating, she seems pretty upset.” 

Shownu looked at Minhyuk and frowned, before nodding and walking into the kitchen to find you facing the sink, a small black dress fitting your curves perfectly, a simple pair of black heels to make you taller, hair in loose curls. 

As he stepped closer he saw you slump over and a small whimper leave your lips. You were crying.

Suddenly you felt a pair of hands on your waist and you turned to see Shownu looking at you with a hurt expression. “Y/n? Are you alright?”

Biting your lip you nodded and looked down at the sink. “I am sorry I have been avoiding you, I-I just didn't want to spoil your party, so I figured if I didn't see or talk to you as much that I wouldn't spoil it. I-I never thought it would make you feel like I am cheating on you.” Her hands came up and covered her face as she started to cry.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around you, turning you to face him, pressing you into his chest and resting his chin on your head. “Don’t be sorry, it is my fault for being so judgemental of both you and Minhyuk, I jumped to conclusions and I panicked, I thought you didn’t want me anymore.” 

You looked up at him. “I would never ever not want you Shownu I love you.”

He smiled a little and looked down at you, “I love you too,” he said as he placed a quick peck on your lips.

Both of you talked out the situation a little more before you joined the rest of the party goers. Even though it was a bump in the road both of you had been together long enough to know that you could overcome anything without too many issues.


End file.
